


I'm sorry (Riddler/Edward Nygma x reader)

by EmberTheFlareon



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberTheFlareon/pseuds/EmberTheFlareon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry about this. This was an rp from quotev with my good friend, Dr.Jonathan Crane.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I'm sorry (Riddler/Edward Nygma x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about this. This was an rp from quotev with my good friend, Dr.Jonathan Crane.

I sat in my room, looking down at my arms, which were covered in scars. Some were small and not really noticable but some were long and really deep. For the past few weeks, I was constantly picked on and bullied. At first, it seemed harmless but then it got worse so whenever edward left to go do something, I would go to the kitchen and get a knife then carefully cut my arms. Today, he was out again but I didn't know how long he was going to be out. I picked up the knife that I had next to me and carefully dragged it across my arm, gasping at the pain. I took a deep shallow breath before moving over to my other arm and pressed the knife deeply against my skin. I was trembling from the pain, tears streaming down my face. I put the knife to the side, the blade covered in my blood. I looked down at my arms then closed my eyes, silently sobbing a little. I reached into my nightstand and pulled out two rolls of gauze and cotton pads. I placed them on the wounds then wrapped my arms before moving my sleeves down over my arms, hissing a little at the pain. I got up and picked up the knife before to the kitchen and cleaning the blood off of it.  
While I was doing that, Edward watched the camera carefully. He knew something was wrong and knew I would never admit to it. He knew i wouldn't approve but he had planted camera's around just to see what I was hiding, he wasn't stupid after all. Feeling disgust and anger that i had even dared to do that to myself he felt his fists shake as they clenched around the monitor that he was stooped over. His anger rose then quickly subsided to confusion and worry. 'Why would she do that to herself?' He thought. He straightened up away from the monitor his fists clenching at his sides. He wanted to get angry, he wanted to storm in there and demand me to stop, he wanted to scream and yell. Just the thought that I felt the need to do that made him mad. But it also made him scared.  
I went over to the couch and laid, down ignoring the pain in my arms. I closed my eyes, tears yet to cease rolling down my cheeks. It scared me to know what would happen if edward were to ever find about this. I pushed the thought, hoping he never does find out. This was my problem and I didn't want to drag along with them. Meanwhile, He walked out quickly each stride fast and determined. He wasn't really sure what he was going to do but he knew he would do something. This wasn't okay and he wouldn't stand for it. I heard footsteps coming from down the hall. I quickly opened my eyes and wiped the tears away then picked up the book that was on the coffee table, which was Edward's riddle book, and opened it to make it look like I was reading.  
He walked in and looked angry at the doorway, but the second he actually saw you he stopped his face falling. he went quiet and still having no idea what to actually say. After several moments of quiet he blinked and said, "What are you reading?" I glanced up at him then looked down, saying "your riddle book". I didn't dare look at him, knowing he would get suspicious if he saw that my eyes were red and puffy. He stared realizing that I was lying straight to his face and looked down slightly disappointed. "....do you like it?" He asked not believing that i could lie so easily to his face. I nodded and smiled a little. "Yes I do" I said, flipping the page. I felt the gauze starting to unwrap from my arm, causing me to interally panic. "Maybe he won't notice" I throught, gulping a little but He had already seen it and let out a breth through his nose. "Tell me....a riddle." He doesn't look at you. I froze up and panicked. I stared down at the book, surprised that he asked me that. I sat there in silent, not knowing what to say. He waited patiently staring at the bookcover not wanting to look you in the eye. "E-eddy, you know I suck at riddles" I chuckled, putting the book down next to me. "Well you've got a riddle book right there." He said with a small smile. "Oh...yeah...but I bet you already all of them by now" I said, looking up at him. "Try me." He said leaning against the doorway. I picked up the book and flipped through it. "Hmm...What has a single eye but cannot see?" He thought for a moment and looked off. "hm...I don't know." he said softly. "The answer is a needle" I said, smiling. He smiles and chuckles quietly, he had known the answer but he was attempting to cheer me up. "Good one." "excuse me for a second" I said, getting up and walking to the bathroom. He nodded stepping out of the way watching me go by silently. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me beore rolling up my sleeves and taking off the gauze to see that the cotton pad were already covered in blood. I took them off and reached into the drawer and pulled out cotton pads edward kept in the drawer then two on each arm before rewrapping my arms and pulling down my sleeves. He could hear the drawers opening and closing. he moved to the couch and sat down saying nothing just letting the sounds remind him of what you were doing. I walked out of the bathroom and sat down next to him. He was flipping through the book, he had read it cover to cover but didn't want to see your gaze. I glanced at him, knowing something was wrong. "Eddy, is something bothering you?" I asked. He glanced up from the book. "Hm? Oh no I'm fine. You?" "I'm ok" I said, looking up at the ceiling. "You sure? You seem a little...off today."  
"Yes I'm sure" I say, smiling. He smiles and nods looking away trying to think of something to say. I smiled and stretched a little but froze when I felt the gauze on my right arm unwrap fully. He noticed but said nothing wanting to see if i'll say anything. I slowly put my arm down, wincing at the pain a little and felt my arm start to bleed again. He sighed noticing your pain and had enough of waiting, he didn't look at you as he spoke shutting his eyes. "Are you going to clean them?" I looked at him then got up silently and walked to the bathroom, feeling guilt rise up in my heart. I walked into the bathroom and got out the first aid kit. While I was cleaning my cuts, the guilt grew and grew. When I was done, I walked back out, not looking at him. He said nothing as he stared at his hands. He was in thought and didn't look at me. "Eddy?" I said, reaching out to touch his hand. He looked and curled his fists in not wanting to be relaxed. He cut you off not wanting to avoid it anymore. "Why?"   
"W-why what?" I said, looking at him. Fear and guilt built up in my heart, knowing what he was talking about. "Why?" He repeated again earnestly finished with playing around. "What are you talking about, eddy?" I asked, tilting my head a little. "Don't play stupid." I looked down at my lap and sighed. "....I didn't want you to find out."   
"But why do you do it?" He asks looking up from his hands. "....I do it...because...I feel worthless....I've been bullied at school for a while...at first, it seemed harmless, just simple teasing...but it started to get worse" I said, my voice cracking up. "I never wanted you to find out because I didn't want to be a burden to you." He touch your arm pulling it closer. He looked upset and immediately worriedand disbelieving. "How could you be a burden to me?" I looked away and said "you did a lot for me, eddy, and you have to deal with Batman, I didn't want you to have to worry about me and my issues."   
"No. Batman doesn't matter when it comes to us. You can come to me about anything. Anything y/n." I looked up at him, tears spilling down my cheeks. I stared at him before wrapping my arms around and crying into his chest. His arms were around you quickly. Tight and no longer upset he hugged you tightly. "Eddy, I'm so sorry" I sobbed into his chest, gripping his shirt. "Don't be sorry. Just don't do it again...." he said pressing his cheek into your hair. "Ok..I promise" I said, looking up at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you have a request for a story? Just put what fandom, character(s), and, if possible, a plot. I'll see if I can do it, do not worry, I'll let you know.


End file.
